1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device which enables a user to perform a multiplicity of exercises that stimulate various areas of the body, in varying degrees of effort.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A wide variety of exercise devices exist and are being used by people. Some devices are intended only for professional studios, due to their size, price, usage complexity, attention requirement or other reasons, while others may be used domestically. Some devices simulate naturally occurring motions, such as walking, but in a more controlled manner, while others enable the intensive activation of muscles which are hardly activated in other ways. There are devices which are intended to stimulate a single group of muscles, in a single way, where others are more versatile and enable the engagement of a plurality of muscle groups activating in the natural coordinated and synergistic manner. In addition, some devices enable a wide range of difficulty level, to fit the needs of various users, and to enable gradual increase in the effort for a specific user. There is also a limited number of devices suitable for under water usage. However, those devices are usually limited in the variety of their enabled exercises. There is high correlation between the mentioned characteristics, wherein the versatile multi-purpose devices are also more expensive, require a larger space, and might require professional guidance and attention. There is therefore a need for an exercise device that is inexpensive and small in size. However, the device should enable a wide variety of exercises, activating multiple body areas, in a wide range of difficulty levels and should have the ability to facilitate the engagement of a plurality of muscle groups activating in the natural coordinated and synergistic manner. The device should be suitable for use by trainees instructed by professionals, as well as by nonprofessional trainees at their home. The device should also be suitable for effective under-water training, without getting damaged.